


A Battle of Legends for Legendaries

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Lusamine prepares to challenge Cyrus for control of Mesprit...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	A Battle of Legends for Legendaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello, manhattan! I totally latched on to your prompt for Lusamine and Cyrus, "In an inter-dimensional limbo, two people inexplicably cross paths. Only one goes on walking." I've been meaning to try drawing Lusamine especially for a long time, so I'm so happy to have that chance here! :D I have a history with Mesprit, so I chose to use it as a Pokemon crossing the barrier between the Ultra Space Wilds and the Distortion World...two very strange places that presented some awesome challenges for me to paint. I have a funny feeling Lusamine is especially determined to win this legendary...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the art, though, and happy holidays! I'll happily edit with the Pillowfort link once creators are up since this pic is a bit big. XD


End file.
